


Tenderness

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5x06, AHH, Caitlin needed to apologize again to him, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: It had been a long day. Caitlin wrapped her arms around herself, staring blankly at her lab.5x06 Missing Scene





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Who else died on Tuesday? This show is sucking the life out of my body. :)

 

It had been a long day. Caitlin wrapped her arms around herself, staring blankly at her lab. The beaker she had left behind, her Bunsen burner still needing to be disinfected.

 

Why? Why did she have to do this? Dig into her past, spend years being angry at her mother? Push push push everything and all away?

 

Her father was her idol. And now it was—That was—Her whole childhood, _broken_.

 

Someone cleared their throat, and Caitlin turned to see Cisco leaning against the door frame, watching her with concern.

 

“Sally returned, she’s fried up to all hell but you know what I say, your metal junk, my treasure.”

 

Caitlin put the beaker in the sink. She turned on the tap.

 

She let the water run and thought water, liquid, soft, running and free.

 

 _I want to be like water, not ice, I want to flow through things and be important, be essential to you. I don’t want to be solid stiff, not all the time_.

 

It’s exhausting and—It’s dangerous. Killer Frost told her they had to work as a team. That she needed her as much as Caitlin needed Killer Frost. That, in order for them to be cohesive, Killer Frost had to embrace the patience and compassion that she’d blocked away, before. And how, it was partly why she’s been stuck, screaming in an echo chamber, locked away, banging on the walls to be let out, to help. Because they were two, but they were one, when together.

 

She also said—

 

Cisco’s hand was on her back, sliding to her shoulder.

 

—Yeah. She said to trust him. To be with him, be his partner, because they were two but, three with him.

 

“Cisco, I’m so sorry.”

 

She looked up, and he was right there. “I know how important this was to you, finding your dad,” he said softly, “but we’re...I’ve been by you the entire time. Why did you cast me aside?”

 

“Because it hurt more, the things about my dad, when they came from you.”

 

“Why?”

 

She shrugged her shoulders helplessly, “Barry told me that the reason you were so critical was because you cared about me. I thought, if you cared about me, you would’ve been happy, and you weren’t. You flipped like a switch. I wanted to introduce my dad to the guy I--To _you_. And all you did was attack him.”

 

“Well. That wasn’t your dad,” Cisco said firmly, “Because I know who you are, and the man who could raise someone as amazing as you, that man I’d recognize in a heartbeat.  Icicle—That wasn’t him.”

 

“You were right,” she said bitterly. “He tried to hurt you. I was so stupid.”

 

“Hey,” Cisco tsked, “None of that now. Okay?”

 

Caitlin threw her arms around him, nearly knocking the Bunsen burner down sideways. How could he be so good? So relentless and never ending when it came to her.

 

Cisco hugged her back, breathing her in. “I want you to hear something,” he said, as he kept his arms tight around her waist. “Barry told you, I cared about you? Well it’s more than that. I told you that you’re my family. I meant it. I don’t say it enough, hell, I don’t think I’ve said it at all, but I think it everyday, Caitlin.  To me, you’re not Cait. You’re not Caity. Not Killer Frost. You’re my _Caitlin_ , and I love you. That’s something you can’t forget. It’ll never change.”

 

Caitlin rested her head on his shoulder and squeezed. “I won’t,” she said. “You’re the most important person in my life.”

 

She didn’t need to meet her father, or hear Killer Frost’s voice in her mind, or use Cisco's technology for her heart to know that it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Santa? For Christmas I want every episode this season to be full of killervibe like this one.


End file.
